Diary of a Hero of Erdas 3
by RunFastFly
Summary: Rollan's diary! Oh boy. Rated T just in case!
1. Front Page

**WHAAAT? ROLLAN'S DIARY?! Haha, I thought I should make it up to you guys for being so inactive recently. I have no idea what**

 **kind of crazy things Rollan will get into, but I know I'll try my hardest to keep him in character! Thankyou! xx**

 _This Journal Belongs To:_

 __no__

 _If Found, Please Return To:_

_ _no__

 _$$Reward$$:_

 __lol I don't have any money__


	2. Entry One

_February 1st_

How weird is it that I just found this journal laying around? I swear I didn't steal it. Or the pencils I'm using.

I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with this, but I think it'll make a cool prank journal or something like that. I feel like

writing down my day-to-day life would be kinda boring. Besides, what if someone reads it? OLVAN CAN'T KNOW MY PLANS!

Then again, my life isn't THAT boring. Last night I got lost and wandered into the kitchen, and a lady screamed at me and chased me with

a cleaver knife. _That_ was interesting. Also, last week we had to go on a long training expedition and I fell in a really deep pond. I would have drowned

but Meilin pulled me out. Then she kicked me.

Haha, Meilin's adorable. I can write that, right? Nobody can read it but me, after all...

So maybe I should keep track of all my practical jokes. Last time I set off a paint bomb at the dinner table in front of important Greencloak visitors.

Olvan _killed_ me. Yep. I'm a ghost. Surprise.

PRANK IDEAS

1\. Fill the coffee machine with frogs

2\. Dye the water green

3\. Throw Meilin's wardrobe out the window

4.

5.

That's all I have so far. I left a few blank in case I think of anything else.

Maybe I'll write more tomorrow. We have training now, so I have to go. (And I'm not going to say bye because that's stupid.)

* * *

 **Ha, alright! I'll update soon (tomorrow or Sunday if I can). Thanks for being patient with me!**


	3. Entry Two

_February 2nd_

Life is so boring without going on any missions. I almost forgot what it was like to practically have nothing to do except fight for scraps on the streets.

To be honest, as harrowing as they were, I kind of miss the adventures. Don't get me wrong, though, we train a lot, and sometimes we go on

mini-missions. Plus all the extra things in between are fun! Like falling off the balcony. Getting poison ivy in the woods. Breaking my arm in

a scuffle against a pack of angry seagulls. Getting locked outside during the night and freezing to death.

At least I have my sense of intuition to keep me alive during these dire times. Without them I'd be a goner.

Anyways, as I was saying about boredom, this morning there was honestly nothing to do. So I felt like in order to spice things up I might try one of my

pranks that I wrote down yesterday. Unfortunately, Meilin stopped me in my tracks. As usual.

Let me explain. I was simply in Olvan's lounge (which I may or may not be banned from going in ever since the 'incident' but that's beside the point) and

stuffing the coffee machine with frogs (don't question where I got them.) Then Miss Thang walks in like "what are you doing?" as if she has a right

to spy on me all the time!

I spilled my jar of frogs all over her on "accident". She screamed and ran out of the room. I haven't seen her since.

Um, I can say this, right...? I don't know. I feel like Essix might read it and show it to someone. It's kind of dumb. I mean I've never

really liked anyone... and I'm _definitely_ not saying I do... but I think I might possibly have a massive crush on Meilin.

HAHA WHY DID I WRITE THAT NOW I'M GOING TO BE SO PARANOID

I suppose I can just cross it out later. Or rip it out. Or throw this off the highest tower and hope it lands somewhere and explodes.

Either way, I do kind of like Meilin. She's pretty nice. And funny. And pretty. And a good fighter. And... I'm going to stop writing.

In the meantime I am now in trouble for getting frogs all over the floors. "Just washed" Olvan says. "I hate you" he says.

So I'll be scrubbing the ground for the next two days. Oh joy.

Cleaning is my favorite hobby.

Enough of that, I need to get back to my job. I've been hiding in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes or so, wondering if it's even legal to

force one of the Four Fallen's kids to scrub floors. Bye. Write tomorrow maybe.


	4. Entry Three

_February 3rd_

I spent the good majority of this morning contemplating life until I realized it was 2 a.m and I was starving.

Ok, I have a problem with waking up during the night hungry. I don't know why but it happens all the time! Is this an issue?

I didn't want to sneak into the kitchen (after what happened last time) so I kind of just sat there until the breakfast bell rang. I sprinted faster

than Uraza, I swear.

Anyways, I decided to do No. 3 on my list because why not? I love it when Meilin yells at me. It's like a breath of fresh air. Then again, Olvan will

get pretty mad too because this will be the 44th window he'll have to replace because of me. Oops. Then he'll get my mom to yell at me too. I promise I'm a good

kid! You have no idea what crap happened, though. I was trying to get into Meilin and Abeke's room but they were already in there so I had to nonchalantly wait

by the door like a creep. You won't BELIEVE what I heard!

"I really like this coral color. It suits me."

"Not as much as you like Rollan!"

" _ABEKE_!"

How insane is that!? I literally ran away from that door and to my room. I think they knew I was there so they were playing a prank on me.

Can you imagine if she actually liked me, though? That'd be great. I mean - GROSS! THAT'D BE GROSS! Yeah...

I went outside to explore to find Essix, because I guess she went out flying during the night, which is odd. She almost never does that unless

a. She wants to hunt

b. There's something wrong

c. She's decided she's sick of me

I didn't really find her, so I just shrugged and walked back inside. Trust me when I say you don't have to get worried about that bird. She'll

go missing for days and then casually fly through the kitchen window and make herself a sandwich.

You don't understand how annoying that is. ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY ALWAYS BLAME IT ON ME. You know what happened last time she went missing

like this. (Well I do, YOU don't because if you're reading my journal you're a horrible person and you need to be stopped.)

I know she can't have gone TOO far, though, or else it would hurt, because when your spirit animal is separated from you for too long you feel all bleh.

Should I go back and do the prank? I'm too scared to at this point. Also the last time I pranked Meilin (yesterday) my mom made me apologize! You should have seen

the smug look on Meilin's face. She's so pretty I MEAN ANNOYING WHAT I'M TEARING THAT PART OUT

I'm doing the prank tomorrow. I'm still not going to say bye.


	5. Entry Four

_February 4th_

The mission is a go!

I've decided to skip dinner in order to do this. I know it seems unlike me to

purposefully avoid food, but hey, it's the only way that I'll be able to do this

without getting get caught... I guess. It might be suspicious now that I think about it.

Uh. Too late now! Dinner just began, and I'm in Meilin's room scribbling this

down, wasting precious prank time. I guess I didn't think about the repercussions.

Both Abeke and Conor have skipped a meal before, and they got in some trouble.

What if everyone flips out about **me** being gone?

Nah. They're probably probably thanking the Great Beasts right now.

Oh, they are. I can hear Olvan's voluptuous voice echoing throughout the castle in

jubilant gratitude.

How lovely.

Oh, and everyone else has joined in.

I'm so happy I'm part of this team.

Okay, Rollan, focus! This does not injure your pride even a little bit!

One other thing I forgot to mention - I'm not throwing out her wardrobe.

Yeah, I was thinking about it earlier today, during training. If she does happen to like

me (which, I mean, why wouldn't she?) then I want her to be able to dress up...

Ugh. That sounded weird. She's _not_ an object. I just mean, girls like their clothes, you

know?

Which is why I'm going to spraypaint every single article of clothing she has the color

of pea soup. I BOUGHT THIRTEEN CANS OFF OF SOME SHADY GUY FROM EURA!

ISN'T IT GREAT?! Here, I'll spray this page with it so you can see - I - I am incredibly

distracted right now. I need to get to work. Be right back!

Back. Near the end I had to vandalize, ahem, BEAUTIFY, quickly, because I could

hear dinner coming to a close. (The glad anti-Rollan singing had picked up again,

probably signifying a successful meal without me.)

I managed to get every single one painted, though! They'll probably be stiff, but this

spray paint did a surprisingly well job of soaking.

Meilin is going to look so good in this shade. And by this shade I mean the shade her

face gets when she's angry. It's like a pomegranate. Of course, she'll know it a was

me... but that's not much of a shock.

Wait.

Brilliant prank idea. I just thought of this.

I'm going to make everyone deeply regret singing the anti-Rollan song.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait again. What do you think Rollan's next move will**

 **be?**


End file.
